For One Night
by Delightinsin
Summary: One drink. One Bar. One night...changed his life.


Choji looked down at the drink in his hand. It tasted like way too much alcohol in one glass.

Ino had insisted on getting him this drink though she knew he was a lightweight

He'd be drunk in an hour, if he ever finished it.

He sipped the red liquid once again in sorrow and mourned the loss of his friend in the crowd of clammy, gyrating bodies.

Ino had always been the party animal of the two. Yet, he was the one who woke up disoriented and bleary-eyed in the morning.

He couldn't believe he let her drag him to this place.

Fun my ass. All he'd done was sit and sip in this seat for the past couple of hours.

He could find Ino, drag her into a taxi and leave…the bar was raised a bit higher than the dance floor so if he looked hard enough he could try to spot her. He sighed and went back to his drink. This was Ino.

"Yeah man! I'm by the bar!" he grimaced as someone beside him proceeded to scream in a phone and in his ear. "Where are you?" he moved off the seat, "The stairs?" his voice faded as he edged his way into the crowd.

His moving meant Choji could suddenly see the rest of the bar. He raised his eyebrows at a man who had a woman feeling him up from behind.

Her hands went down and he saw the man stiffen. Then his mouth opened and Choji looked away in surprise.

They were in public!

Blushing furiously, he looked away and to the other half of the bar.

There was a couple, the woman giggling as the man pulled her into his lap.

A couple of young women, ladies' night out no doubt. They talked to each other closely, no doubt imparting some gossip on the circle.

Choji sighed, and looked down into his drink. He needed to pee, but if he got up, he'd lose his seat.

Sighing, Choji quickly decided.

It would be a teeny bit embarrassing if he pee'd himself, so he slid of the seat, and almost actually pee'd himself when he encountered a wide expanse of chest, which had him stumbling back into the chair.

The stranger grabbed his bicep before he could go tumbling and looked down at him.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto had come to this club for a very specific reason...a personal work related issue.

Namely, someone was pissing him off.

Intentionally or unintentional...it had to stop.

Naruto was...well is...a very successful businessperson...a very successful person overall. He was a genius...a prodigy who knew how to lucratively operate in the underworld and the business world without anyone raising an eyebrow.

Lightly put...he was doing well.

Moreover, usually, successful men like him did not come to bars such as this one to take care a simple annoyance...but he was in a bad mood...killing someone might do him good.

His eyes skimmed over the crowd in the bar...horny, sweaty teenagers and young adults in one place.

He often forgot he was only 23.

He felt like 70 some days.

He lifted his hand and made a quick signal to the six men behind him to spread out and find this man. He needed a drink.

He ignored the leers, beckoning and comments of appreciation thrown at him as he crossed the room. They had never seen a man in a suit before apparently.

Thankfully, at 6'3 and with his bulk, no one stood in his way to the bar.

Touching though, that was another matter. No one ventured below the belt, but it seemed his chest was up for grabs.

He moved up towards the bar, but stopped short at the male nearest to him pouting at his drink. A bit on the chubby side he was...but oh so adorable. Naruto could practically smell innocence on him.

He moved towards him at the same time the male moved off his chair.

He watched as the other blond stumbled back and almost fell.

Unable to resist touching him, Naruto grabbed an arm to feign the Good Samaritan.

Choji stared at the man...and his lips...did he say something.

No matter.

He commanded his lips to move and to form proper works.

"Sorry sir, 'scuse me. I was just trying to get to the loo."

"Well then I should apologize for stopping you. Let me buy you a drink."

"It's fine...no trouble at all." He made to move past the man, thinking he would move back and let him pass, but the man didn't budge and though he loosened his steadying grip on Choji, he left his hand on his arm and stared down at him.

"Excuse me sir, please...I really need to use the bathroom." Choji was resisting the urge to start fidgeting and squirming.

"I'm not moving until you agree to have a drink with me."

Choji looked up at this madman, "But I need to pee."

"After you use the bathroom then...have a drink with me."

Choji nodded, "I'll have a drink with you."

Naruto moved out of the way, and Choji breezed past him like his clothes was on fire.

Naruto grinned and sat in the seat Choji had vacated, propped his legs up on the other to save it for the chubby cheeks he'd just met and unbuttoned his jacket.

He eyed the drink the blond had been sipping and picked it up, sniffed it and downed it in one go.

"Bartender!" he called.

The overworked bartender glanced up at Naruto and moved towards his commanding presence.

"Something strong." Naruto ordered, "On the rocks!"

"Right away sir."

Naruto nodded and turned to watch the scene of partygoers.

He looked bemusedly on a couple grinding and moving on the dance floor...it was sex with their clothes on. By the looks of it, the guy had just groaned.

"Hi there!"

Naruto shook his head...he had seen her coming, but hadn't thought. No matter.

He smiled up at her...which she took as an invitation.

"You seem lonely."

He raised a brow, "Oh really." He couldn't help but flirt...it was in his nature, then the image of fat cheeks and blue eyes came to him, "Actually, I'm waiting on a friend."

"Not a good friend if she leaves you here all alone, where anyone can come and snatch you up."

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh I don't doubt that." She leaned closer and into his breathing space.

"I'm glad. Now if you would kindly get out of the way, I'd like my friend to be able to see me when he gets back."

She pouted, "Really...forget your friend...Why don't we go someplace more private handsome."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How close is your place?"

"Sorry sweety," he said, "Not interested." and like a queue, a body guard of his came up and pulled her away.

"What the hell! Let go of me!" she shouted as they waltzed her away, her voice was lost to the music and the noise.

Naruto grinned, pleased with himself, and the dramatics, and even tipped the bartender when he got his drink.

He looked up just in time to see the little pumpkin he'd just met try to shuffle through the crowd, but was getting pushed back and shoved from side to side as he made his way back to the bar.

That wouldn't do at all.

He made a signal to the bartender who came over.

"These seats are mine."

"Yes sir!" the bartender replied, enthusiastically as Naruto moved off the seat.

He walked through the crowd, people instinctively stepping out of his way, flowing around him like water parting around a rock. A path just seemed to open, offering clear passage to the tall man.

"Are you okay?"

Choji stared, but nodded.

Naruto gripped the other male by the wrist and led him to the bar.

"Thank you," Choji started.

"No trouble." Naruto grinned and pushed the drink he ordered to him, "Have a drink."

Choji glanced down at the liquid suspiciously, and then lifted the glass to his lips and Naruto watched as he gulped and then sputtered and coughed as if his stomach was coming up through his lungs.

"Agh!" Choji gasped.

Naruto signaled the bartender, "Water." He ordered.

"No. No. I'm fine." He coughed one final time, "What demon told you to buy that?"

Naruto laughed, "No demon, but that's not really a strong drink. I was surprised you couldn't handle it."

Choji looked at him with watery, pain-filled eyes, "My throat is made of tissue and blood, not cement and gravel." He coughed one last time.

Naruto shook with laughter, genuinely amused by the other male's comments.

"If you can't handle liquor, then why are you at the bar? You should be out there," he gestured to the mass of moving limbs, "Dancing like a maniac."

Choji 'haha'd', "I don't even want to be here. My friend dragged me out of the house with the excuse that I needed to have some fun."

"Well that answers my next question." Naruto looked at him.

"What?" Choji inquired.

"You don't generally have fun."

"I do, but not like Ino does."

"Ino is your friend?"

Choji nodded.

"So where is she?"

Choji shook his head and gestured vaguely, "Somewhere…I wouldn't know.".

"So you're basically here all by yourself then?"

Choji nodded.

"Well then I guess I'll have to keep you company."

Choji stared, how did this guy just settle himself here so comfortably.

"You really don't have to pity me. I'll probably call a cab soon, 'cause god knows Ino's not going to remember her name much less me in the next hour."

"I'm not pitying you…I am…joining you in isolation."

"Cause god forbid I die of loneliness in the next hour."

"That would be a shame."

Choji laughed, feeling incredibly happy and pleasant.

"You never told me your name." Choji tilted his head.

"You never told me yours." Naruto pointed out, "How do I know I can trust a guy like you. You could be trying to kill me…"

"You seem to be doing fine on your own." He gestured to a similar glass of the drink Naruto had given him.

"Lightweight."

Choji faked indignation, "You're right." he said seriously, "I haven't been honest. The truth is…" he leaned in closer to Naruto, "I'm a spy…sent here to take you out."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Really."

"Yeah," Choji nodded, "So hurry up and drink that, I need to assassinate you in the back alley."

"Oh, well I guess I have to just accept it. You'll tell my cat what happened won't you?"

Choji nearly fell off his chair laughing.

Naruto looked on, feeling extremely pleased with himself for some unknown reason. It had been awhile since he'd met someone who laughed with or around him like this. Everyone around him was superficial these days, from the women to his business partners. He was tired of everyone tip toeing around his feelings and trying to please him. He didn't want this man to be afraid or in awe of him. It was nice to just have someone normal to talk to.

"You don't." Choji stopped to suck in a breath, "You cannot have a cat?"

"Why not?" Naruto faked indignation, "I have you know, cats are very manly. You can accessorize them along with your purse."

He had to stop when Choji went into another round of laughter.

"Stop please." Choji held his stomach still grinning, "This is too much. I haven't laughed like this in so long. Ow, I think I sprained something."

Naruto was the one laughing this time, "You okay." He smiled.

"You're a horrible person." Choji grinned.

"I know, let me buy you another drink."

"Don't you dare." Choji's eyes widened in horror.

Naruto snickered, which made Choji laugh once more.

"Please spare me." Choji begged as Naruto waved down the bartender, "I beg you."

"But you were planning to kill me, so it's only fair I poison you beforehand."

Choji doubled over laughing.

"That's a horrible thing to do. And to think I was going to adopt your cat."

Naruto grinned.

"Hn, I might not poison you after all."

"That's sweet."

"I know, that's just who I am." Naruto shrugged.

Choji bit his lip to stop another laugh.

"What is your name?"

Choji smiled widely, "Choji."

"Not planning to assassinate me after all then?"

Choji shook his head, "I changed my mind, and it's too…"

Choji stopped talking as a man materialized next to Naruto and bent down and talked in his ear.

Naruto's face went blank and he nodded. He couldn't believe he had forgotten all about what he had come here for tonight. Not even when he was screwing did he forget what he was to be doing, or what to do next. His mind had just gone completely blank around Choji. He wasn't going to leave now.

"We can wait." Naruto said to him.

His guard hesitated for a moment, before he nodded and disappeared.

"That was uh…very weird."

Naruto stared for a moment, until he chuckled and shook his head, "That was my buddy Nick. He likes to go Men in Black on the weekends."

Choji chuckled and raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Naruto nodded seriously, "Yeah, I don't really mind. Keeps things…interesting."

"Oh, that's…very unusual."

"I like to think so. You're dull..."

Choji gaped.

"You're friend Ino is fun…and I'm weird. Interesting…" He took a sip of his drink and grinned.

"You're not weird. You're friend is the odd one…not you. You're utterly normal."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Well, there's a reason we're friends."

"Choji." He jumped in alarm when his name was slurred into his ear.

Next thing, a bundle of blonde was in his lap.

He held onto them on instinct and pushed them away from his face.

"Ino." He confirmed, and looked at her worriedly, "How drunk are you?"

"Really drunk." She nodded, and then smiled, "You're adorable. Hmm." She nuzzled his head happily.

"So this is Ino. I see what you mean."

Ino perked up; "Oh…" she said practically flowing off of Choji's lap.

"No!" Choji shouted and grabbed her waist before she could jump on Naruto.

She looked back at him, "Choji," she whined, "He's pretty!"

Naruto laughed, and then feigned modest flattery, "Thank you."

Choji stifled a laugh.

"Whoo!"

They both leaned back when Ino threw her hands in the air.

"This is my song!" she rocked her hips and danced off.

Choji watched her find someone to dance with and laughed as she kissed his forehead.

"Charming girl." Naruto said.

Choji looked at him, and then his eyes shifted to Ino grinding on a girl "Okay…okay I should take her home." He moved to get off the bar stool.

Naruto leaned forward quickly and blocked Choji with his arm before he even set a foot on the floor.

Choji looked at him in alarm. "Um."

"When can I see you again?"

Choji looked up into Naruto's eyes, into his blue, blue eyes.

"I don't think...this is a bar…No…this isn't going to... I don't expect."

Naruto blinked, "Use your sentences."

"I don't think…this." He gestured to them both, "This can't be…going anywhere."

Naruto stared, then clenched his teeth and shifted his jaw, "I don't understand."

"You're pretty!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"You're not… I'm not…" Choji sighed, "This isn't meant to go anywhere. I'm drunk."

"You're not drunk."

"I'm a bit tipsy."

"It was one drink."

"This isn't supposed to go anywhere. I'm not…You're pretty!" Choji cried in frustration.

"So are you."

"That's not!" Choji flushed, "That is not true."

"And why isn't it?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. I know how I look and I know how you look, so I know how this looks."

"Do you?"

"Listen to me!"

"No, you listen. I get what you're saying, you think I'm shallow. I look in a mirror every now and then, I know how I look, I'm just not a dick about it. But I like you."

Choji scoffed.

"Look at me…I'm serious. I really like you…a lot. You're funny, and adorable."

"Stop lying."

"If I was lying I would stop."

Choji looked down at his thumbs, "I'm not a teenager, and I won't roll on my back or my front if you tell me I'm pretty just so you can..."

Naruto frowned, "You're not listening to anything I say…"

"Because I know guys like you! Guys like you don't care about anyone but themselves. Guys like you have humiliated me all my life and guys like you know just what to say to get anyone in their bed. I won't allow anyone to use me like a prostitute."

"I just asked when I could see you again, not to come home with me."

"I'm not stupid. You look like a good guy, but you're a bad. Very bad. The pretty one's are the worst."

"You're so adorable that it hurts."

Choji frowned and moved off his seat.

Naruto sat back and let him leave.

"Choji." He called before the male could get too far.

"Yes?" Choji turned to him.

"I don't want you on your back or on your front, not yet."

Choji glared and made to move.

"I would much prefer you on top of me."

Choji pursed his lips and resisted the urge to tell him to die.

Naruto laughed until Choji grabbed Ino and the crowd swallowed him up, then he signaled the guard he knew was watching him.

"Follow them." He told him, "Find out where his lives."

The man nodded and dispersed.

He signaled his second protector, "Call Shino. Find out everything about him. Where he works, where he goes, all he does, his habits, his quirks, ifs he drink coffee, if he drinks tea, if he wakes up from two to four every morning to take a piss I want to know, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The man disappeared.

Naruto picked up his drink and chuckled, "Oh Choji, you've got me interested, so very interested, you're going to wish you were a whore for the night when I finally get you anywhere near a bed." He laughed again, "And if I can't have you…no one will." He finished his glass and turned to the dance floor. "Now I'm in a bad mood again."

He signaled another guard, "Where's that weasel we came here for?"

"I'll take you to him sir."

"Does he look sorry?"

"He's terrified."

Naruto grinned, "Well, I better go cheer him up, right." He patted his shoulder and breezed past him.

The guard stayed frozen for a complete second before he sucked in a breath and followed the four others who followed Naruto's every move.

"Don't worry, new guy" his superior whispered as they followed Naruto through the crowd, "He's a monster on the inside, we've seen it and it scares us all. You did well."


End file.
